The curse of dark fate
by lengjingren
Summary: Dark lord Harry Potter travels back to some time before his 4th year, guides his younger self, discover new thories, find his love? pairing undecided. declaimer: I only own what created by me.


The Pevewell Manor

The trip of life is nothing like the coming and going passing-bys.

The residents of Pewell Village always called the valley lied on the east of their village as 'Moonlight Valley' ,even though the shape of it is never like the curved moon. It has been a legend that there had been a spectacular manor inside the valley. And the ancestors of the villagers are a branch of the family who had moved out from the manor. Of course, this is just a legend, which has not been recorded in any manuscripts.

Donder Pell has waited for this day for a long time. His parents had hurried to the town this morning and told him that they wouldn't come back in a few days. He thought his waiting-for-a-long-time plan was finally going to work.

Donder was a young fellow in the Pewell village. He was tall and strong. As every generation of the villagers, he had grown up listening the stories about the 'Moonlight Valley'. To him,listening these stories was like giving juicy meat to hungry wolves.

"No, Donder, we'll never ever allow you to go there."Once, he told his plan to his parents, his father refused resolutely," Son, people in the village haven't stopped trying to go back to the manor in the valley for countless years, but none of them who went into the valley has come back alive. Some people said there was a huge snake longer than about a hundred meters. It can swallow a person without any ,there is no one knows what is inside the valley. We can not let you take this adventure."

That can not frighten me . Donder snorted inwardly, sweeping the grass with the stick in his hand carefully. He hopped a few steps on the same spot ,lifting the long hunting gun that his father gave him up onto his back.

The sky wasn't completely dark yet, but there was thick fog spreading in the valley. It had brought some difficulties to Donder's mobility. He had already spent the whole day in the valley.However,beside some small animals alerted by his stick accidentally,Donder had come across nothing really amazing.

Is this really the mystical valley in the legends ? He couldn't help but felt a burst of disappointment.

As Donder went further deep into the valley, the fog became heavier. The cliffs saw him off into the valley had disappeared from his sight a long time ago. The sad and shrill screaming of some owls echoed over his head frequently.

It seemed like he had made a wrong and foolish decision .Donder couldn't help think repentant .At least, he should bring Margas with him.

"Pop!"

"Pop!"

Two faint sounds were very shrilling in the quiet summer midnight. Donder was alerted immediately. Cautiously, he walked to the direction of the sound.

"We are here, my lord."A chilly male voice echoed with awe.

"We are here, Draco." A deep voice raised softly, following the first one, but sounded more like murmuring to himself.

Are they…human-beings or ghosts?

Donder shuddered. He unloaded his long hunting gun from his shoulder slippers, rising it up in front of his chest.

"You are right. It does seem," The second man inhaled deeply, "ancient and sturdy."

Donder vaguely saw the man called Draco half turned and inclined his head to the second person.

He felt quite confused. He could not see anything there.And even if there was no fog surrounding him, there still should be nothing standing in front of the two men.

"It looks much more…ancient right now." Draco continued.

Then he saw the second man did something very strange.

He kneeled down ,reaching the brushwood near his ankles.

Donder could hear some hissing sound indistinctly, but it was rather like the noise when snakes are slipping through the lawn.

"My lord?" Draco asked hesitatingly, like he was curious about something, but did not want to interrupt a conversation.

The 'lord' raised his left hand to stop the unsaid words, "Draco,it seems we have an unexpected companion here. "

The following events happened in very shout time.

Donder only saw that 'lord' raised his right hand toward where he was hiding, and before he lost his consciousness,he saw briefly a brust of red laser come from the lord's right index finger and right into his own chest.


End file.
